The Letter
by MyGayAnimeBabies
Summary: Draco and Harry have been secretly dating since the summer to fourth year and it's now the summer to seventh year. Something happens to Draco so he sends one of many letters to Harry. However, the Dursleys get it instead of Harry. DRARRY, FLUFF, LEMONS, Crossover/I made PJO wizards? Percico, Thaliabeth, Pansmione, and Drarry. SLOW ORT CHAPTERS
1. Draco's Letter

I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.

This is my first Fanfiction.

This is a short chapter, sorry.

Draco and Harry had been dating secretly since fourth year. Only Harry's closest friends knew. They didn't want to start the drama, and they knew people weren't very acceptable. Especially their own families.

One day during the summer Draco sent out a letter to Harry. However, he used a different owl than his regular owl and forgot to mention that Harry had to be alone and only in his room to get the owl. Even though he was The Chosen One and all, the owl didn't exactly know who he was and what he looked like. Plus the borrowed owl was dumb.

The dining room table was filled with a bunch of food, however Harry knew he couldn't really have any so he just pointlessly sat there listening to his music through his sound proof headphones so the Dursleys wouldn't complain. And since the music was so loud he didn't hear the owl fly in with Draco's letter and watch it jump right in the middle of the table, the Dursleys knew immediately it was for Harry and since they saw that he didn't notice the letter being dropped on the table they snatched it up quickly and hid it without him being able him being able to see while the owl flew out the window.

"Harry!" Uncle Vernon barkes, pulling Harry's headphones off.

"Hmm?!" Harry reflecting jerked back.

"Breakfast is over! Go back to your room!"

Harry suspiciously looked up, they never tell him to go to his room after breakfast. They always just got up when they were done and waited for him to start cleaning. Knowing better than to talk back he got up and went to his room, hoping Draco had written back. It had been over a week and it never took more than a few days for a letter to get to him. Those letters were his penury. Whenever he would feel disoriented and/or depressed he'd read over letters Draco sent or if he hadn't already sent Hedwig with his letter to him he would send a stupid cheesy love letter with no purpose.

Walking to his room he noticed Draco's snow owl identical to his wasn't waiting for him with a letter, and he had already sent Hedwig for the third time this week with a new letter. This time expressing concern instead of his unconditional love. So he went into his closet and took a section of one of the overflowing piles of stacks of letters built up from over the summers they had owled each other, sprawled out on his bed and started to go through the worn out letters. Little did he know, as he was smiling to himself from the cheesy love letters and poems, the Dursleys had huddled up in the corner and had opened Draco's letter.

The moment Harry stumbled away from the kitchen the Dursleys had immediately stood up in rushed to another room into a far corner. Uncle Vernon's sausage fingers undid the letter and took out the piece of paper and started to read aloud the elegant handwriting.

Harry,

Remember how I said I kept our letters in a lock box? The muggle thing you told me about? Well I got ahold of one and have been using it. Not just for the letters but pictures too. Pictures of us, my friends that aren't in Slytherin. Well, I don't know how else to put this, but Father found them. Used a spell and unlocked the box. Read all the letters dating back to third year. Looked at every picture. He knows everything. What we did last summer and almost every time since. He used the Legilimency spell on me. I bet you know what he did afterwards. It was different than the regular beatings. He used more than his hands and cane. Luckly Dobby, our old house elf decided to visit me. When he found me on the floor unconscious he was so petrified and scared he panicked sent me to St. Mungos. I'm so sorry, that's why i haven't written to you for two weeks. They're releasing me tomorrow though, so I can meet you at 4 am Wednesday morning at our spot. Remember, I love you with all my heart. I. can't wait to see you.

Lots of kisses,

Draco

The three just stood there for a moment, jaws dropped.

" I- I think we have to give this letter to Harry." Dudley spoke up.

" I agree." Aunt Petunia claimed

"No way!" Uncle Vernon firmly stated.

Aunt Petunia bravely stood up straight and looked at her husband straight in the face.

" WE ARE GIVING THAT LETTER TO MY NEPHEW!!!" she screeched.

She went to grab the letter out of his hand but he saw ahead of her and hid the letter behind his back.

"That is not going to stop us!" The two exclaimed and held their position in union.

"I'll negotiate." Uncle Vernon said with a cunning voice and grin.

Dudley and Aunt Petunia looked at each other, nodded, then cross their arms. Sensing what they were agreeing about, Uncle Vernon spoke.

"I get to go through all his letters."

"But that's an invasion of his priva-"

"Deal." Aunt Petunia shamefully cut off Dudley.

She knew her husband wasn't going to give in any other way and she also knew that this letter had to get to Harry. His boyfriend needed his help.

Uncle Vernon evilly chuckled.

"Good. Now get that boy out of that room somehow so I can find those letters."

Aunt Petunia nodded, looking down in sorrow and pity for Harry.

She walked up to Harry's door and knocked. She just decided to tell him to go and start on the kitchen. That should keep him out of his room for a little bit. As Harry started on the kitchen, Uncle Vernon was creeping his way into his room. He was pleased to the moment he walked in and saw all the letters on his bed and grinned. Snatching a handful he went into Harry's closet and started to unfold letters while turning on the light above him.

He had never been in Harry's closet and was surprised when he looked in it. There were many moving pictures. Some of people in groups of three and some of random people in general. But most of them was just him with a pale white haired boy. In some of them they were kissing so he got immediately thought that must be Draco. They were all in various ages. Some when he just arrived at Hogwarts but some very recent. He looked more around the closet and found more and more of stacks over stacks of letters. There were so many. Realizing he had sidetracked himself he started to read some of the old letter is but he never read the full letter, only snippets.

Love you, can't wait to see you next week.

Of course last night wasn't a mistake, Harry. Looking forward to doing it again in a few days.

I swear, not a soul has to know. We've been friends for about a year now, and I promise I'm not pulling your strings. This can be our secret. You don't even half to tell Granger and Weasely. We're still only just going into fourth year. We don't need to go public. I promise, I truly love you, Harry.

Meanwhile as Harry was scrubbing dishes, he smiled to himself, thinking of times between him and Slytherin Prince.


	2. Phone Call

After forced chores and read letters were finished, Aunt Petunia slipped Draco's letter under Harry's thin blanket in order to ensure he would receive it. Which, of coarse, he did. For a good hour and a half, the green-eyed teenager held his knees to his chin, sitting in the center of his mattress. Looking up with teary eyes he decided enough was enough. His decision was final. He took his phone and dialed for Ron. Harry had given him a phone and instructed him how to use for emergencies such as these.

"Hello?" That wasn't Ron's voice.

"Mr. Weasley?" I asked with a hesitant voice.

"Ah, Harry, I assume?" Defiantly Mr. Weasley.

"A-um, This is kind of an emergency, is Ron or the twins there?" I ask, only Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, Cho, Luna, Blaise, Neville, and a few other well-trusted friends know about Draco.

"Sure thing! Fred and George have just come down the stairs now actually."

"What about us?" I hear two enthusiastic voices exclaim, sounding subdued because of the connection.

"There seems to be an emergency, here." There's some shuffling of what I bet to be the phone being exchanged.

"Harry? What's wrong? Is it your uncle?" I hear a worried voice ask, no longer the happy-go-lucky tone it unceasingly takes hold of.

I sigh. About a year ago Uncle Vernon was drunk, _very_ drunk. And furious for no real reason. All I want to say about it is that it ended with lots of bruises and blood. And Draco crying from seeing me our next visit after the incident.

"No, its Draco, Fred.. his father found out about us..." My voice cracked through my sentence.

"Oh no.." The twins said at the same time.

"I was wondering if you could take me to see him at St. Mungo's? He wants to meet Wednesday but that's a week away from now and I need to see him now, please, its important, please." I'm begging now, I cant even put it into words how important this is to me.

"Ok, Harry, the three of us are going now. We're going to apparate to you when everyone else is asleep, but you know we are moving next week? man, Ill miss you, anyways, see you in a bit." George says in a smooth voice, he was always good at being calm when others couldn't.

"Thank you all so much, really, bye." I hung up before they could say anything else.

I looked up, seeing Hedwig flying through my window. As for the normal routine for when she comes back from a letter messaging, I refill her water and put pieces of fish in her food bowl. I watch her eat and tap at the cage, watched her fly around my room, sleep, fly around my room again, sleep again, and only a hour passed, I already knew this was going to take forever. Then, after another long hour, there was a very soft knock at my door. I know its to early for the Weasley's and no one in the house knocks that soft. Or knock on my door at all in that matter. I crept up from my sitting position and tip-toed to the door, slowly twisting the handle. A man with curly shoulder-near lengthen hair and a sly smile stood in front of me.


End file.
